


The Purest form of love

by TheShadowKing



Category: BLACKPINK, bts
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKing/pseuds/TheShadowKing
Summary: There are many forms of love. The love between a parent and their child, the love between sibling, love between friends and the love between two individuals. But have you ever wondered what is the purest form of love?This story is about the love which I believe  is the purest one.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"I was never able to say everything I wanted to."


	2. Final

It was another ordinary day. The students in the New Era High School were gathering outside for their regular morning assembly. Most of them were still half asleep. Though the assembly was of just twenty minutes, it felt like eternity to students before it got completed. All the students were instructed to go to their respective classes for their lectures.

Among the students, their was a group of seven boys. No! They were nothing sort of extraordinary. They were like any other group of friends, always together, partners in crime, trying new things together etc. But among the boys, there was one who stand out of them all. Not because he was good looking than his comrades, or because he was some hot shot Mr. Popular. But because he was harboring an emotion which was so unlike to his friends.

He was secretly in love with a girl. 

Seokjin was a seventeen year old student. He didn't had any extraordinary looks, but could be called good looking. Fair skin, a little taller than average, sparkling eyes and a cute smile. He was only child of his parents. He had six friends, who meant a lot to him. But among those friend one held more importance in his heart. His name was Jimin. He was like a brother. Jin liked to spend time with him at his house. In fact, Jimin's house felt more like home to him than his own.

Among his friends he was more sensitive one. His friends like to flirt with girls or try to hook up with them. They were never up for a serious relationship and he didn't like that at all. He was always against it and tried to stop them but they never listened. And because of this he was made fun of many a times. But still he also did not changed his behavior. He was happy the way he was.

—

He was sitting alone at the ground under the Gulmohar tree. It was their usual place to chill and right now also, they were chilling under its cool shadow. All his friends were relaxing with their eyes closed, but his eyes were trained on her. 

Right across from him, some fifty meters away under the cool of another tree was her. The girl he loved-Jisoo.

No matter how many times he look at her, it always had the same affect on him. He always got lost in his own world where only the two of them exist. God only knows how much he wants to intertwine their fingers and feel her warmth against his. How much he wanted to run his hands through her soft brown hairs. He wanted to take in all of her beauty, stare in those beautiful orbs of her for hours, keep her in his arms forever and never let go. He knew he had already drowned himself in his love for her.

But he was also aware of the bitter reality of his love. Because he was sure this love of his was just one sided. Jisoo might not even like him, much less love him. He doesn't even know if he even existed for her. This thought always disheartened him whenever it came across his mind. But what can he do? He was already deep in it. He was going to be in love with her.

"Earth to Jin!" Jimin, his best friend, brought him back to reality. He was snapping his fingers in front of his face when Seokjin gained his focus back. 

"You were staring at her for so long and as if you were going to burn holes in her face." 

Seokjin shied away and looked down. Among his friends only Jimin knew about his love for her. He was his best friend. But even he didn't understood how serious was he about his whole ordeal. 

Jin liked spending time with Jimin. He even stayed at his home most of the time. Even when many a times his mother has to come there and pleaded him to come home with her, he won't go. He don't know why but he liked to stay at his house more than his. So much that once Jimin's father locked the house door and left him outside so he would go home(because his mother wanted him to be at home). He stayed put and waited for hours. He himself didn't understood why he did so. But anyways it doesn't mattered to him.

"When are you finally going to tell her that you love her?" Jimin inquired.

"I don't know." Jin shrugged.

"Dude how long are you going to suppress your feelings for her? You can't live like that."

"I know but I can't. I always loose capacity to speak whenever she is in front of me."

"You are such a pussy. Come on! Man up and confess to her Mr.sensitive lover boy."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine!" And they continued to talk about different things.

He was walking through the school corridor. It was a little more crowded than usual, making it hard to walk freely. Suddenly, someone ran right from beside him giving him a strong push. Due to the effect of the push he got banged with someone, luckily they didn't fall.

"I am so sorry! Someone came in..." He stopped midway when he looked whom he dashed.

"Its okay Seokjin-ssi" Jisoo replied.

"You know my name?" Seokjin was shocked.

"Of course I do. Your group is pretty much famous in school campus." She replied smiling.

Seokjin rubbed his hand at the back of his head, a little embarrassed." Sorry again! Someone ran past me with a push and so I dashed into you. It was an accident."

"You don't have to apologize so much. I know you're not that type of person. Anyways, I have to go. See ya!" "Bye!"

She left, leaving Seokjin in a daze. He was so happy to know that Jisoo knew his name. He was practically flying on cloud nine. His insides were twisting with jittery emotions. And he so badly wanted to squeal or shout. That whole day he did everything while dreaming. Why not? He was in his dream world after all.

—

As usual the friends were chilling after their classes under that tree. When suddenly Hoseok had a thought in mind and he spoke to let his friends know what he was thinking about.

"Hey guys! I was thinking something. Have you ever imagined how will we die?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What? Why you all looking at me like this?"

"Are you out of your mind? Why would we think about something like that?" Yoongi said

"I was just curious. Just try to imagine how will our death be?"

"I think I'll die of watching horror movies as I'll be having a heart attack."

"It is so like you dummy. But as for me I think my death will be natural." Yoongi concluded

"I am not going to even consider the thought. It's scary as hell!", V commented and Jungkook agreed nodding his head.

"I donno how will I like to die. But I assume that my death will be natural too." Jimin concluded.

"Yeah man! I do think so too. Who the hell wants to die otherwise?" Namjoon exasperated.

"But I think I'll might die from a huge or terminal disease-maybe cancer." Seokjin replied nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather and not of his death.

All the men in his group stared at him with horrified looks on their faces. Might be thinking he must had lost a screw from his brain.

"What?" Jin asked, confused at their silence and shocked expression.

"What the hell man! How can you even say that. You even have the guts to say it like as if you are saying about the trophy you've won." Jimin exclaimed. 

Among all others, they both were really close. And Jimin can't even imagine something to happen like that with Jin. He won't be able to bear it.

Jin just laughed it off. It didn't bothered him the least bit even.

"Enough of this shit. No one is going to talk anymore about this. Ok! Not now, not ever." Taehyung stated, looking warningly to Hoseok.

"Hell yeah!" They chorused.

The group decided to go on a trip for their summer vacations. And what could be even better then a beach trip in a hot summer? They decided to just go there. 

Namjoon had brought a car with him to take them all to the said beach. It was not very far from where they were. Just about four hours of drive. They were going to spend two-three days and then will return.

Namjoon was the one to drive first, picking them up all from their own destinations. After about half hour of hitting the highway, Namjoon handed the steering wheel to Hoseok, followed by Yoongi, Jimin and lastly Seokjin. V and Jungkook were not allowed to drive because they were not having license as they still were a bit young for that.

Not that they were complaining, infact they were glad because they wanted to sleep through the trip. Getting up early was so not their style. And they had to do just that for coming to this trip. And it was also not needed as by the time Seokjin took over the steering, they were very close to the beach.

They had collectively rented a small cottage like house for their trip. It wasn't too big but enough to fit them all. Three big rooms, a small kitchen and living room with a small square coffee table in the middle. It was more than enough. Since they all were tired due to the trip( except V and Jungkook) they decided to take a nap. Visit to the beach can wait for evening. The arrangements were done. Among the three rooms, biggest one was taken by Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi. And one among the other two was taken by Taehyung and Jungkook. The room which was left was taken by Jimin and Seokjin.

After 2 hours of rest and having light snacks and refreshments, they were already at the beach now. The summer breeze, which was hot because of the noon, had slowly started to cool off. Evening was setting in and they were enjoying the beach water and the cool of the nature. 

They were having fun of their life- splashing, pulling and pushing each other in the water. They giggled like the teenagers they were. And Seokjin didn't remember when was the last time they had so much fun together. 

"What are you doing here all alone?" Jimin asked coming out of the room.

It was almost midnight and Jimin came out to search for his roommate, because Jin was nowhere to be seen when Jimin was awakened from his dreamland as he was thirsty.

Turned out the one he was looking for was admiring the beauty of the night at the seashore. Jimin spotted him from the cottage and decided to join him. He knew Seokjin is the type who enjoys such serene atmosphere. He enjoyed being in the embrace of nature and living in the tranquillity of it. 

And Jimin too admitted that it was a moment to devour in, to savour for. The midnight sky at the beach was entrancing and the moonlight which shown on the water made everything so magically breathtaking. And as if it was not enough, the shore where the waves broke and again retreated was shining in sparkling blue because of the atomic particles of the water, which dashed into each other due to lack of space, making it look so much ethereal. Jimin too enjoyed being in such tranquillity.

"I was not sleepy, so I decided to have an intake of this cool breeze. We are getting none after today, for a while at least."

Yes! They have been there already for three days and were to return the next day. How much they had enjoyed their stay over there. Having spent most of their time chilling at the beach and lounging around the cottage. They even tried visiting the local spots and food the place had to offer. And since it was their last night there, they all held a bonfire at the beach. Roasting marshmallows, drinking, singing, talking, playing games and cracking jokes at each other. They didn't had so much fun in ages.

Seokjin enjoyed the most when they sang. Everyone of them were blessed with the voice like no one, and they all held special characters of their respective vocals. Damn! When you're having fun, time is surely to fly through like wind. They need to go back tomorrow, no doubt everyone was in foul mood just by thinking about it.

"I am going to miss this time we had here. It was so much fun." Jimin whispered as if to not disturb the silence around them.

"Yeah me too! I too am depressed over the completion of our small vacation. Wish we could have more days to spend here having fun." Seokjin sighed.

Jimin just hummed in response and they went silent again. Until Jin spoke.

"But at least I have a reason to look forward to go back." 

Jimin smiled, knowing what the other meant. "When are you going to man up and confess your feelings to her?"

"I donno when, but it is not happening anytime soon."

"And what about the others? When are they going to know about your secret love?"

"I don't think I am going to tell them before I confess to her. Or else, they won't let me leave alone until I did so."

"Yeah they sure will." 

After that no one talked anything and went back to sleep after another half hour. 

"Agghh! It's just the second day of our school after the vacation and I am already fed up. I so want to go back to the beach to have fun." Jungkook groaned, putting his head on the desk, for emphasizing on how tired he was.

"You're not the only one to feel like this. Infact I should be the one complaining, because I am still affected by that walk in the tunnel you guys made me have." Taehyung complained.

Jungkook smiled at the memory, " Yeah it was so much fun to watch. Btw you need to start walking more. Even an old man can walk faster than you." 

Taehyung threw a pen at Jungkook telling him to shut up. 

YUP! They all had trolled V into fooling him that car was broken and they need to push. Yoongi was handling the steering wheel. V was pushing the car from the back. He was so concentrated into it that he didn't notice that one by one, all of them settled in the car just leaving him outside. And as soon as everyone got in, Yoongi turned the keys on, ignited the engine and pressed the paddle for speed. Leaving behind only V, who ran after the car, but they were already gone. As a result, he had to cross that tunnel walking, only to find them waiting at the end for him. The tunnel was dark and scary, and took him ages to come out of it.

"And how about you? Did you forget what we did with you Jungkook?" Yoongi smirked.

Jungkook too was not forgiven from his hyungs. They pranked him when he came out of the shower, only his lower half covered with the towel.

Seizing the opportunity, Hoseok snatched the towel away, leaving him all naked. He ran after him but Hoseok passed the towel to Jimin, and him passing to Namjoon and finally from Seokjin to V. Yoongi was just sitting there with his bitch face, on one of the chair available. When Jungkook tried to hide behind him saying not to move, Yoongi did just that.

And like this Jungkook's naked glory was on display for everyone to see( even to some passers by as the doors were of glass).

Jungkook groaned remembering, and burying his face in his hands. While others laughed their hearts out.

While they were basking in the joy of the moments they had, they all were unaware that these were the final happy moments they will have had with Seokjin.

Seokjin still hadn't confessed his feelings to the girl. Don't know what was stopping him, but he couldn't bring himself to say what he actually felt for her. Even though they both seemed to be in good terms, friendly even. They had many encounters and occasions where they talked with each other. And Jisoo too seemed to like it very much. But still, something was not letting Seokjin confess.

That has to wait though, because Seokjin has other matters to deal with. His health was not in a good state. He was feeling weak, lack of energy, nauseated and paler than a paper. His eyes were also showing dark circles underneath them. And more than twice in this month he had vomited his guts out.

Initially he was reluctant for going to the doctors. But with time, everyone began to notice his bad health state and so he was forced to go for it. The doctors ran few tests on him and he was sent back. He was unaware that he was about to be hit by a huge rock when he'll receive the results. The rock which will have him crushed under it's weight.

——

He sat there holding the envelope which contained the test result he had few days before. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was blanked by the effects of the news. At present he was in a place where people came for walk, but most of the time it was devoid of human presence. He didn't even remember how or why he got there. Maybe he just wanted to be alone and gather his thoughts, before he has to face his bitter reality. How was he going to accept his fate and moreover, how was he going to tell everyone about this?

He wanted to scream, to cry, to let out his frustration, but he just sat there immobile.WHY! Why him? How can this happen to him? When he went to the doctor this morning, he didn't knew he would be introduced to his bitter reality. He chucked dryly remembering their conversation about their deaths. So his nonchalance had come to struck him in his face. The doctor told him what was inside the envelope. Instructed him how were they going to treat it. But his mind was stuck to the word, the moment his eyes fell on them. That one word that had decided his future and sealed his fate.

Cancer

—

Seokjin was presently crushed in hug of her mother, while she was crying her eyes out on his shoulders. She got to know the reason why her son's health was deteriorating. 

Seokjin didn't wanted to tell her, he really didn't, but he was not good at lying. He tried but failed miserably. He was unable to speak what was wrong with him. So he simply opted to put that result in her hands and waited for her reaction. 

Obviously, she too reacted similar to him, but she had a harder time digesting the reality. So she opted to let all out. Seokjin tried to comfort her, but was unable to get her better at this. How can he? He too was unable to set himself to accept. 

His father, unlike his mother, was trying to control his tears fiercely. He can't let it out, he wasn't allowed to. He had to be strong. Had to be the anchor that will stop them from falling apart. He had to be the pillar for them to lean on. But the more he tried, the more it was hard for him to breathe. His son, his only child will be leaving this world before them.

Now that his parents knew, he had to tell that to his friends. It was much harder this time. He doesn't wanted to see pity, sadness,sympathy in their eyes. He knew he'll be dying, but he didn't needed constant reminder for it. Still, that has to be done. 

When he broke the news on them they thought he was joking.

"Yeah right! Just because you think that you were going to die like that doesn't mean you are, ok!" Hoseok stated.

"Hyung, you are bluffing us into your joke you did when hoseok brought up that topic,aren't you?." Namjoon said.

Seokjin sighed. Although they were not taking him seriously, he could see how much were they affected. Denial was shown in their eyes, as they expectantly looked at him, for him to laugh and dismiss all of this as joke. But deep down they knew by his expression and solemn demeanor that it wasn't the case. They knew it was true.

Hugs and tears he got when the news settled in their brain. Nobody was ready to even imagine their life without Seokjin. How weird and incomplete their seven members group will be when he won't be there any longer with them? Nothing will be the same.

Though everyone was shaken by this, it was Jimin who was in worse state. He was devastated to say the least. Jimin was sensitive by nature and Seokjin was his best friend. That best friend who was going to disappear from their lives forever, like air.

They all tried to make the best of their time with Seokjin's limited one. After they got to know his days were numbered, they took it upon themselves to make him happy. They did everything in their power to make him smile and forget about his impending death, even for a little. 

Jimin was by his side most of the time. He couldn't leave for so long. And Seokjin was grateful, he really was. He appreciated everyone's efforts to cheer him up. But time was slipping from his hands with each breathe he took. And he can't help but wonder about the one person who held a special place in his heart. He hadn't told her about this yet.

The thought came to his mind for a split second but he chased it away as soon. He can't tell her because,one-he didn't know if it will make much difference for her as they were mere acquaintances. Sure she will be sad, but will forget him with time. 

And second- he didn't allow himself to tell her. He doesn't wanted her to see him like this. But above all, he never wanted to see that look in her eyes which he got from his friends and family after them knowing. He was ready to die not seeing love in her eyes for him but never wanted to see that look on her face.

Jimin knew that. He always knew. So he never talked about it with him. Yet deep down he wished she knew how his best friend felt for her.

It's been a week since he was admitted in the hospital for his health had worsen. He was constantly on medicines and therapy. He wanted to go out in fresh air after being scooped up for so long, but his body was in no shape to abide by his desire. 

Last night, his parents were told that it was his time. That he won't be alive for more. They have given up hope for him. All his friends were present here with his parents. They didn't try to hide their tears from him. They didn't need to. Ironically, it was Seokjin who was comforting them trying to lighten up their mood. His friends and family had tried so hard to make him happy. He didn't wanted their efforts to get wasted. He didn't wanted to cry, not in his last moments. Though short lived, he was somewhat contented how he lived his life. He just had a wish left, just one. 

He wanted to see her before death took him.

His other friends knew about his love for Jisoo, but he still confided in Jimin for this. He called Jimin near him and told him to bring her here. So that her face was the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes forever. Jimin just nodded with tears in his eyes. He was about to go out with his friends when Seokjin stop him. He just whispered a request in his ears.

"If I didn't make it before she came, please don't ever let her know how I felt for her."

Jimin looked like he was about to say something, but he just left with another tiny nod.

—

Seokjin was dying, he could feel it. But still he hung himself with an invisible rope of hope so that he can see her. He fought, not letting his breathe leave him . Just a bit more, just a little. He was hoping for them to come as soon with her. And they came, just when Seokjin was losing the fight with his time. His eyes searched for her face amongst them, but he couldn't seem to find it. Their looks told him that they didn't find her. And Jimin's head shake in no confirmed it. Seokjin felt nothing as he somehow knew this will be like it.

He just laid there smiling, one hand held by his parents. He lifted his other free hand for his friends and gave them a small wave. It was final goodbye! His farewell!

His hand dropped just as his soul left him. And everyone knew that he was no longer with them.

His funeral was held the day after his death. Not many were present just close relatives apart from his parents and friends along with Jimin's parents. All six of them had their eulogy for Jin. They reminisced all the great moments they had with him. And how grateful they were to be part of his life. 

When all were leaving one by one, all the boys and Jimin's parents were still there. His parents were comforting Seokjin's parents.

"I always used to come at your door to find him, whenever he was not home. Now tell me, where should I find him now? Will he be there at yours if I go there?" His mother stated with tearful eyes. 

Life kept moving. It was really hard for all them, especially for Jimin, after he died. It was so empty with no Seokjin there. But time does not stop for anyone. They moved on, they had to. Yet Seokjin was still in their memories.

-

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright in the sky but it wasn't too hot. And the wind was cool too. It was playing with his hair as he made his way in the graveyard. He stopped at a particular grave which had encrypted 

R.I.P. Kim Seokjin

Along with the dates of his birth and demise. There was also a smiling photo of the said person.

He bent on one of his knee and placed the bouquet of the white flowers he bought along. After closing his eyes for few moments he settled there to greet his friend properly.

"Hi there Jin! I hope you are doing well up." He paused for a response, even knowing he won't get one though. 

"I know you are mad at me for I am a week late for our monthly meet up. I am sorry! I don't have a valid reason but please forgive me." he paused for a minute again and continued.

"So as you know we are doing pretty well, all of us. Yoongi and Namjoon are busy with their producing company. Me and Hoseok with our dancing. Taehyung and Jungkook, well they are just being dorks." He chuckled. 

"We also meet up from time to time, sparing some free time from our busy lives. We always talk about you whenever we meet." He stared at the photo longingly.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your parents called me two days ago. They told me to sent their prayers for you. I know you don't like that they moved to your childhood home but it was for their best. They wouldn't be able to have moved on from their grieving for you if they stayed. Don't worry! They haven't forgotten you, they never will."

He sighed,"They miss you Jin! We all do, especially me." His voice became heavy at last sentence.

He sniffled before smiling at the picture, " And now I wanted to share something with you. I kinda met someone." He blushed

"Stop teasing me with that smile of yours. You are the first to know it because we are best friends. Even if you are my ghost bestfriend." He laughed slightly."But I am also saying this because her smile reminds me so much of you. It's exactly like yours hyung. I am doubting you are stalking in her disguise."

He sat there for few minutes in silence.

"Nothing is same without you Jin. Nothing can feel that void you left in our lives. We miss you greatly." He sat their shedding tears for what felt like hours.

"I know! I know! You don't want me to be sad or cry for you. But I can't help it, I am sorry." He said wiping his tears.

"I have to go now. But i promise to come back soon, maybe with others next time and we'll have a get together here." He stood up after that to leave.

"Goodbye for now. Rest well best friend!"

Please read the authors note in next chapter. It's important!


	3. Author's note!

Hi there!

I know some of you might not be happy with the sad ending. But it was not in my power to change that. It is because it is a true story.

This story is one of my father's friend's. He loved this girl till his last breath without even her knowing. He never expected anything in return. All his friends, including my father teased him for this. But he always said that you guys never will understand what I feel for her.

When I got to know this story from my father I wasn't an author here. But after started writing, I thought his story was worth sharing. So I just wrote it. I am not sure how much I had done justice to his story. He was long deceased even before I came into existence.

Most of the things are true. I had added few things here and there as I lacked content. But it is pretty much the same. Not affecting the reality.

Whoever read this I thank them from my heart. If you like it please comment. And share it as much as you can. Thanks again!


End file.
